


Not gay, huh?

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: AU, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Just a short pwp post of Aoi "not being gay" with Kai. In case you're confused, Kai and Aoi have sex in this. that's it. That's the story.





	Not gay, huh?

The trip home was long and Aoi slept most of the way through the plane ride with his head pillowed on Kai’s shoulder. Nobody questioned it. 

Kai’s feet were going numb from sitting in the same position for so long and he was grateful for the plane landing so he could stand up and stretch out all the aches from an international flight. He woke Aoi up by running his fingers through his hair as he gently pushed his head off his shoulder. Nobody questioned it.

The next day during an interview Aoi went off track talking about how much he admired his fellow musicians and was impressed with the muscle tone in Kai’s arms only to break off and say, “I'm not gay,” when he realized that he was admiring another man’s physical form. Everybody laughed but nobody questioned it. 

That same day when Aoi said he was going to head home and Kai asked if he could join because “they didn't hang out enough,” everybody else left without a second thought. Nobody questioned it.

He and Aoi took the train to Aoi’s home and the moment they got in the door Kai pushed Aoi against it, locking it behind the man’s back and attacking his lips without hesitation before pulling away when he successfully snatched the other’s breath away and smiled.

“Not gay, huh?”

Aoi grinned, shaking his head and sliding his hands over Kai’s hips, pulling him closer. “Nope, not gay.”

Kai rolled his eyes as he slipped his leg between Aoi’s. “Wonder if I can cure that. You do seem pretty enthralled with my arms…” 

Aoi shrugged, smoothing his fingers over the fabric covering Kai’s hips. “I'm not blind. But feel free to try and convert me.”

There was a playful glint in Aoi’s eyes as he ducked out of Kai’s grasp making a mad away from the other man. “If you can catch me!” 

Kai’s laughter followed him as he ran around his apartment, the man’s fingers barely missing him several times before he was pinned. Kai tackled him just as he tried to dash across his bed and they fell in a heap, laughing like crazy as Kai flipped Aoi around and straddled him, pushing his arm above his head. 

Aoi flexed a bit, pouting when Kai hardly moved with his efforts. 

Kai cocked his head to the side, grin still firmly in place. “No time to pout. You have to prove you aren't gay, remember?” The drummer leaned down to kiss the other again, sliding his hands down the pinned arms. One hand cupped the back of Aoi’s neck, thumb gently tracing the sharp edges of his jawline, and the other setting on Aoi’s chest.

The guitarist huffed and wrapped a long arm around Kai’s neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair and nipping at his partner’s lips. He felt Kai’s fingers trailing over his chest and down further to slide under his shirt. 

Kai’s hand cupped his side and slid all the way back up, hiking the other man’s shirt up as he settled properly between Aoi’s thighs, pressing them apart with his own thighs and breaking the kiss to divest his bandmate of his shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before Aoi grabbed him and dragged him back down, flipping their positions with Kai’s easy cooperation. 

Aoi wasted no time, hands going immediately to Kai’s button, snapping it open and pulling the zip down carefully. The bulge beneath the pants was already prominent and the guitarist bit his lip as he slipped both the pants and boxers down Kai’s slim legs, getting impatient halfway through the action and leaving the pants around the other man’s knees.

He shuffled to the side and watched Kai pull off his shirt, finally noticing his pants had become uncomfortably tight. He released the catch on his pants, hastily yanking down the zipper to relieve some pressure before licking his palm and grabbing Kai’s girth. He gave it a few experimental tugs and watched the drummer’s reaction with rapt interest. 

After a moment Aoi became impatient again and leaned down, pressing his lips against the tip of Kai’s member before sliding his tongue along the ridge and making Kai gasp which was Aoi’s aim. The older man isn't teasing and Kai appreciates that fingers threading into silken hair as the other man began to well and truly suck his dick. 

Aoi’s hand covered the length of the member that wouldn’t fit in his mouth and Kai couldn’t keep his eyes off the lips stretched over his member. He chuckles a little as he has a thought. “You’re doing a poor job proving you aren't gay.”

He immediately regrets it as Aoi completely stops touching him. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's pouting again. Thankfully, Kai is used to Aoi’s touchiness and knows exactly how to distract him. 

The younger man sits up, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and pushes Aoi roughly to the bed, once again opening up the other man’s thighs and kneeling between them. He leans down and presses his mouth to Aoi’s in a gentle peck, pulling away with a blinding smile.

“Don’t worry, I know you're not gay.” He presses another kiss to Aoi’s lips when the angry edge to his expression softened. “Now, let's get these off.” He grabbed the hem of Aoi’s bottoms and pulled them quickly all the way off with Aoi’s assistance in raising his hips, tossing them in the same direction as the earlier shirt.

Kai then rolled Aoi over and coaxed him to his knees, revealing his perfect, pert ass. The drummer slid his hands over the cheeks, lifting and spreading them to reveal the other’s puckered entrance. He leaned in eagerly, sliding the flat of his tongue from the base of his balls up to the top and back again. 

Aoi groaned at the first touch, making small noises every time the wet appendage slides across the rim of his hole. Kai pressed his face closer, adding pressure to his movements, before pausing right over the guitarist’s hole and slowly working it open with his tongue. He was rewarded with Aoi’s near-continuous noises as his tongue pressed again and again into the wet opening.

When Kai finally pulled away his partner’s legs were shaking as they held him up. But Kai wasn't finished. He knew his tool was nothing to joke about and he wasn't about to stick it into Aoi’s ass without proper preparation. He quickly scrambled up to the head of the bed, leaving the other man taking deep breaths to ground himself. He rummaged around quickly in the bedside drawer, easily locating tube and returning to his previous position and snapping open the cap on the lube. He squeezed the open bottle over the top of Aoi’s crack, watching the cool liquid drip down and caught the drop with his fingers, spreading the viscous substance around before pausing a moment to thoroughly coat his fingers, dropping the closed tube onto the bed beside him and refocusing his attention back on the guitarist.

Aoi was now looking over his shoulder at him and shifting impatiently. Kai smiled at the look and quickly lined up a finger, pressing it in slowly and rolling it about as Aoi’s head dropped and he let out a small groan, pressing himself back onto the gently probing finger. The drummer presses against the walls of the passage, circling to gently stretch it and when he feels it's soft enough he pulls the finger out only to press two back in and repeat the process, spreading his fingers wider. When Aoi was constantly fucking into his motions he once again pulled his fingers out and replaced it with three fingers. He pressed in and out, stretching the hole wide and brushing the fingertips lightly over the prostate. 

“Fuck,” Aoi breathes as those fingertips ground mercilessly into his prostate. When Kai began stroking his balls gently, in addition, Aoi yanked his body away, collapsing forward onto the bee. 

Kai blinked, concerned. “You ok?”

Aoi mumbled and shifted uncomfortably in embarrassment and he mumbled, face pressed into the cover. “Was gonna cum.” 

Kai got the message immediately, grinning widely and sliding and hand down Aoi’s bear back comfortingly before grabbing the lube and going to settle back against the pillows. He dribbled some of the lube on his cock and spread it out before tossing the tube aside again. Aoi glared over at him from his position and Kai patted his lap. 

“Come over here.” 

Aoi hesitated but then dragged his body off the bed and plopped onto his lap, sliding his arm over the other man’s shoulders and hissing when their dicks brushed due to close proximity.

Kai leaned up and kissed Aoi softly, guiding him into a kneeling position and lining up his erection with Aoi’s prepared hole. 

“There,” he said between kisses, “now you can control the pace.” 

Aoi groaned and sank down slowly, his head was thrown back as he was penetrated by Kai’s girth, always more than expected. Kai held his breath, controlling the urge to buck up, wanting to give Aoi the chance to adjust. 

Thankfully, it didn't take long before Aoi was moving, at first slowly and then more quickly as pleasure sparked through him every time Kai’s cock brushed his prostate. Kai latched his hands onto Aoi’s hips to guide him as he moved, still resisting the urge to press up into the other man’s downward movements. It didn't last long though as Aoi started fucking himself in earnest, using Kai’s shoulder as leverage, dick spreading ever more copious amounts of precome where it touched Kai’s stomach. His resistance crumbled when Aoi began to whisper his name along with his little moans and he snapped his hips up instantly, unable to hold back against the warm, wet feeling of Aoi’s insides squeezing him so perfectly.

They were both close when Kai reached out to stroke Aoi’s dick haphazardly, immediately sending him over the edge, ropes of cum spilling out over his stomach, Aoi’s asshole clenching around Kai’s dick almost painfully. His masochistic appreciation showed just a little when that tiny hint at pain was what pushed him over the edge and he emptied into his lover with a shout.

The two collapsed, completely exhausted as the activities caught up to the earlier travel fatigue and laid there for a few minutes before Kai heard the guitarist’s breathing begin to even out. He quietly got up and grabbed a towel, cleaning himself up quickly before heading back into the room with another and doing his best to clean up a supine Aoi.

He threw the towel on the floor and crawled into bed, none too concerned with how it would be gross to clean in the morning. He pressed his face into the pillow and was almost drifting off when Aoi slid closer to him, tangling their legs together. Kai grinned and wrapped an arm around the other's waist.

“You are so gay.”


End file.
